Midnight Passion
by Amaltheia.Del-echo
Summary: this is about jaspers old flame. before he became a cullen and while he was still in the newborn army, he met alyssa. he had orders to turn her into\ a vampire to become apart of the army. i suck at summarys just read it if you want to know more
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Passion

_**Prologue:**_

_**The black haired girl and her blonde male companion burned the bodies of their fallen comrades. **_

"_**There, I think that's the last one," the guy said, wiping his blood-covered hands on his pants. The girl was covered in blood and dust, but her dull red eyes glowed and, to the boy, she still looked stunningly beautiful. He took her face in her hands and pressed his cold lips to hers. **_

"_**I'm glad you're still with me, love," she whispered. He smiled and pushed her long, blood-matted hair out of her face. She looked at him adoringly.**_

"_**As am I," he reassured her. Out of nowhere, three figures appeared. They were all cloaked in dark capes.**_

"_**The Volturi!" the girl gasped. "What do they want?"**_

"_**You," her companion hissed, stepping in front of her. One of the figures lifted its hand and the guy fell to the ground, writhing in pain.**_

"_**Stop it!" the girl cried. Even as she did, another one of the figures picked her up and sped off. The last thing the blonde vampire saw before blacking out was his mate being stolen from him, her velvet voice crying out his name.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

"**Edward, something is calling to me. I can hear it, I can feel it," Alice said, stopping. Renesme, looked up from Bella's arms, her chocolate brown eyes curious.**

"**Calling you?" Jasper asked, feeling his mate's emotions. The same feeling was churning inside of him. He knew it well. It was s calling, a long-forgotten voice whispering his name. Jasper moved after Alice, Bella and Edward following. They soon came to a barren wasteland. "It's coming from that cave!" Jasper said and the five made their way over, stopping outside the entrance. Renesme wiggled in Bella's arms and she set her down, holding onto her hand.**

"**Hey, are we going in or what?" Edward asked. Even as he said this, the other vampires went inside the cave. Once darkness surrounded them, Renesme yanked her hand from Bella's and ran forward.**

"**Momma, there's a girl!" she cried from the darkness. **

"**A girl?" Alice echoed, running toward the sound of Renesme's voice. A glowing blue light lit up a small space when they turned the corner. The source of the light was a chunk of ice that stretched across the room. Everyone was staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the girl frozen inside the middle of the ice.**

"**Why do you think she's in there?" Renesme asked.**

"**I don't know, sweetie," Bella answered. The room was silent.**

"**Jasper? Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asked, putting her hand on her trembling mate's arm. His eyes were wide as he stared at the girl frozen in the ice. Edward's eyes widened and his jaw fell open. No doubt he had read the blonde vampire's mind. Jasper moved forward, unaware of Alice's worried cries.**

"**Edward, tell me what's going on this instant!" she yelled. But the bronze-haired boy just shook his head and muttered, "This is something Jasper has to tell you himself," Due to Jasper's ominous powers of controlling emotions, everyone was feeling shocked, mental pain, and disbelief. Jasper placed a shaky hand on the ice. Right as he did, however, it cracked.**

"**Get back!" he commanded, jumping back and pulling Alice against him. Right as everyone had pushed their backs against the far wall, the ice shattered. Dust and ice flew everywhere. The air cleared and the girl was on the ground, unconscious.**

"**We should take her back to the house," Bella murmured. **

"**Who will carry her?" Jasper asked and then left without an answer, pulling Alice with him.**

"**Guess I will," Edward grunted and pick up the girl, bolting home. Bella followed, Renesme in her arms. When they entered the big white house, Edward laid the girl on the table.**

"**Who's that?" Rosalie asked. Everyone turned their attention to Jasper. He just stared at the black-haired girl.**

"**Dude, Jasper! Snap out of it!" Emmett cried, slapping him on the back.**

"**Her name is Alyssa Beth. She was apart of my newborn army. But when she harnessed her unique powers, she was kidnapped and killed by the Volturi. Well, she was supposed to be killed. Who knows, she's most likely dead anyways," Jasper explained. Edward snorted and he glared at him.**

"**Why did you bring her here?" Esme asked in her soft voice.**

"**I thought it would be a good idea," Bella answered for him. Jasper just shrugged, but the whole room could feel his discomfort.**

"**Well, hello there," Carlisle mused. Everyone turned to Alyssa, who was looking around the room with dull reddish-brown eyes. Jasper tensed when their eyes met and held.**

"**Ja-jasper?" she gasped. The room went silent and filled with apprehension. Alyssa sat up and she grabbed onto Carlisle when she swayed. Her eyes widened, then darkened.**

**"It's unusual to see you again after so many years my friend," she said. Everyone relaxed when she said, my friend. Jasper nodded.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: ok so I'm finally getting the second chapter in!

RECAP: _**"It's unusual to see you again after so many years my friend," she said. Everyone relaxed when she said, my friend. Jasper nodded.**_

****

****

****

****

****

**Alyssa hopped off the table and cursed under her breath when her legs wobbled. Edward's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed in frustration and concentration. After a few moments of tension-filled silence, the bronze vampire let out an agitated sigh and announced,**

"**I can't read her mind!" A giggled escaped Alyssa's lips and she grinned at Edward.**

"**Of course you can't silly. MY mind is protected. You can't read it, you can't hurt me mentally, and you can't send me illusions." Her smile turned a bit smug at Edward's shock.**

"**Finally!" Bella exploded. "Someone else Edward can't read! Now I don't feel like a total outcast!" Emmett burst into house-shaking laughter and the dark brown-haired girl glared at him.**

"**What is your power, Alyssa Beth?" Alice asked, eyeing the teenager cautiously as if she expected her to attack them.**

"**Well, actually, I have more than one." she replied.**

"**More than one?" Bella echoed in astonishment.**

"**Yes, but they are all connected by my mind. First, I can touch someone on the arm or something and I can see everything in your past. I can see what you're feeling and what you're thinking. And once I've touched you, I can always see what you're thinking and feeling. Second, I can talk to you in your head. –she giggled—it's quite entertaining to mess with human minds. They think they are going insane." Alyssa informed, and then added, "You can call me Aly." The room was silent once more. Alyssa stared at Renesmee.**

"**May I hold her?" she asked. Bella hesitated, sub-consciously clutching her child closer.**

"**Don't worry, Bella. Aly doesn't bite." Jasper joked. Bella glared at him before handing Renesmee to Alyssa. Renesmee put her hand to the girl's throat.**

"**Hello to you, too. You are an extraordinary child aren't you?" Alyssa asked.**

"**I'm very extraordinary!" the child agreed, causing a delighted laugh to bubble out of Aly.**

"**You did well with this one, Edward." She mused. Despite his suspicions, Edward had to grin. He just can't believe how Alyssa and Jasper are connected. Edward knows he's the only one beside the two who knows the real truth behind their past. Alyssa made her way to the window, slightly brushing everyone but trying to seem nonchalant about it. But she stopped cold when she brushed Alice.**

"**You don't remember your human life?" Her eyes were stretched wide in amazement. Alice shook her head and eyed the teenager suspiciously.**

"**Your name is Alice, am I correct? And your mate is Jasper?" she asked, wincing when she said the last question.**

"**Yes to both." Alice replied. Alyssa nodded and gazed out the window, her eyes thoughtful. **

"**You guys should go hunting. You look hungry." She indicated the dark circles under every vampire's black eyes.**

"**She's right; we haven't been hunting in a while. Come on." Carlisle led the others outside. Alyssa stayed standing there, staring out the window.**

"**I know your secret." Edward's voice drifted from upstairs. Wait, didn't he go hunting? Silently and swiftly, Aly made her way up the winding staircase.**

"**I know, but you mustn't tell anyone! Especially not Alice!" came Jasper's urgent reply.**

"**You have to tell her sometime." Alyssa stated, sauntering into the room the two boys were in.**

"**Alyssa." Jasper said, surprised.**

"**You can't keep something like this from your mate. What if she found out somehow? Do you know how hurt she'd be? Don't let her go. Ever." The girl told him. Jasper moved toward his friend.**

"**But what about you, Aly?" he asked.**

"**Ya, what about you?" Edward repeated. Alyssa smiled sadly at Jasper.**

"**What we had is over. Things will never be the same. We were careless and we paid the price. Don't let go of Alice, please Jazz. Don't let her slip right through your fingers. Don't let someone else take her away from you…." She murmured, her voice quivering. The blonde vampire wrapped her in a hug.**

"**But I let someone take you and I paid for it. I lost the strongest member of my army. I lost my best friend. Most importantly, I lost the love of my life." Jasper whispered.**


End file.
